


under the cover of darkness

by nolu



Series: random tumblr one-shots [6]
Category: The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: Kit/ty oneshot
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: random tumblr one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733047
Kudos: 27





	under the cover of darkness

“C’mon Kit! It won’t be that bad.” Livvy’s ghost hovered in front of Kit’s bedroom window, the sunset fluttering through her translucent figure. She was trying to convince Kit to travel back to the LA institute to celebrate Ty’s 18th birthday.

“It won’t be that bad??? I- I don’t know if I can face him Liv.” Kit’s his voice dripping with shame, and his eyes were sad. “After what I said the last time I saw him-”

Livvy floated closer to Kit, shaking her head, cutting him off. “He misses you Kit. I’m sure of it. Just... please?” Livvy’s eyes were pleading, or at least as much as a ghost’s eyes could. She could tell Kit was giving in, just like she knew he would.

“Fine,” Kit gritted out. “But only for one day.”

Livvy smiled. “Good. I’ll ask Magnus to send for a room for a surprise guest. See you in a few days.” 

The next day, Kit reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, already dreading his decision to visit. What do I get him?? The thought occurred to him suddenly.

“Crap! I don’t have anything to give him!” There was a knock at his door. 

“Kit?” Jem’s voice called from the other side of the door. “Everything okay?”

Kit sighed, and opened the door for his dad. “No? Not really.” Jem gestured for him to continue, his dark hair shining in the morning light. “I agree- decided to go back to the LA institute for Ty’s 18th birthday.” Kit hung his head and scratched the back of his neck, his golden hair falling into his eyes. “I- I didn’t get him anything.” Jem gave Kit a knowing smile.

“I’m glad you decided to go. It’s quite a big day. Why don’t you pick some flowers before you go? Maybe pick up some sweets from the bakery?” Kit gave Jem a quick hug.

“That’s perfect! Thank you so much for saving my as- skin.” Little Mina had waddled over to Jem and had attached herself to his leg. Jem laughed.

“Nice save. I’ll let Tess know you’ll need a portal?” Kit nodded, grateful for his new-found parental figures. Before Mina had a chance to escape with Jem, Kit quickly scooped the toddler into a his arms. Mina squealed in delight.

“Kit-kat!” Kit laughed at the nickname

“Hey Min-min. I’ll be going out of town for few days. Don’t be too much trouble for mommy and daddy?” Mina nodded, eager to do anything her older brother asked. “That’s a good girl.” Kit carried Mina back to her room, which was newly decorated with quite a few dessert stickers. 

Kit quickly made his way to the small town center, intending to pick up a few of his favorite treats to share with Ty. As he entered the little bakery, he heard a giggle. The bakers daughter “Hey Allie,” sighing internally. The girl had tried to ask Kit out a few months ago, where he had agreed, though he had no interest in her. “Can I get two dozen cookies and two dozen croissants to go?” Allie nodded, her blonde curls bouncing. Nothing like Ty’s hair. Kit made the exchange as quickly as he could, but before he could leave, Allie had attempted to take another bite of Kit.

“Getting all these pastries for someone special?” She was clearly hinting at herself, even though she could already have as many pastries as she wanted. 

“Well, I’m actually going to visit a... a friend.” Were they friends? Allie looked ever so slightly jealous at this.

“Hm. Special friend?” Before Kit could respond, she continued on. ”Well, maybe another day then?” She batted her lashes at him. Not nearly as beautiful as Ty’s

“Maybe” Kit made his exit before she could say anything else.

After gathering some fresh lavender from the fields surrounding the Herondale-Gray-Carstaris household, it was nearly noon. All too soon, Kit was home, where Tessa had opened a portal for him. 

“Kit?” Tessa’s voice was concerned. “If you need to come back, just let us know.” Kit nodded his understanding. 

Kit gave his family one last hug before stepping into the portal. “Bye Min-min! I’ll be back soon.”

Kit was standing right in the middle of the LA institute, bundle of flowers in one hand and box of cookies in the other. “Kit!!” Emma had tackled Kit before he had time to respond.

Kit laughed. “Good to see you too Emma- ow!” Emma had released her death grip and punched him. “Okay I know what that was for. Sorry? I brought cookies and croissants as a peace offering.” Emma laughed in delight at the prospect of cookies and brought the box into the kitchen, where the rest of the institute occupants were. Everyone said their ‘hello’s’, and a fair few of ‘how have you been’’s before Kit spotted him. Kit had never seen a more beautiful sight. Ty was wearing his Centurion gear, and a smile on his face. He was deep in conversation with Julian, and hadn’t yet noticed his arrival. His hair was longer than Kit remembered, but he was still Ty. The moon was rising behind Ty’s head, giving him a sort of halo. He looked beautiful.

Kit slowly made his way over, his nerves spiking. Kit cleared his throat. “Hey, Sherlock.” Ty looked up in surprise, and Julian quietly slipped away. 

“Kit?” His voice was filled with surprise, but also a bit of excitement that he was trying to hide. Kit gave a weak smile

“In the flesh?” Kit handed Ty the flowers. “Happy birthday. I also brought some pastries, but I think Emma might’ve eaten them all.” Ty laughed.

“I- I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Livvy convinced me.” Kit rubbed the back of his neck. “If you’re mad at me, I understand. I said a lot of things I didn’t mean, and I didn’t-” Ty cut him off, quickly pressing his lips to Kit’s. Kit pulled back, stunned by the sudden gesture.

“I knew you’d come back. Do you want to talk?” He looked around, where it seemed no one except Emma had seen them. She winked. “Maybe, on the roof?”

“That sounds good to me.” Kit took Ty’s hand in his, their fingers interlocking. “I stashed some cookies if you want some.” 

Ty smiled down at Kit, and he felt as though his heart might burst. “Cookies and new beginnings under the cover of darkness? Sounds perfect to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! follow me on tumblr @lily-chen-deserves-better!  
> have a prompt request? Send me one on tumblr!


End file.
